spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My-Pads
Plot When MyPads come out they start to control everyone and its up to SpongeBob & Friends to save the day. Transcript scene goes to Squidward speaking to Mr. Krabs in the Krusty Krab one day Mr. Krabs: So, I just wanted to inform you that we will be having a meeting tonight about how to improve this restaurant. Squidward: Yeah...Whatever.... Fran walks up to Squidward in the register boat Squidward: Welcome to the Krusty Krab, what slop do you want to eat today? Tina Fran: Oh, I've already got a meal. My other friend ordered. I was just asking, do you have Wi-Fi? I want to chat to some people on my My-Phone but I don't have Internet... Squidward: What the barnacles do you mean by a Wifi? walks out of the kitchen door and walks up to Tina SpongeBob: No, we do not...Squidward, Wi-Fi is something that you connect to so you can go onto the Internet, go on apps that need Internet...That kind of stuff... Mr. Krabs: Oh, really? And would anyone pay for this Wi-Fi?.... Tina Fran: Sure, sometimes.... Mr. Krabs: Ka-Ching! scene goes to Mr. Flippers inside of his office at Orange HQ Mr. Flippers: The My-Phones are doing great. I haven't had one complaint since they launch-... Flippers gets a call and he answers it Mr. Flippers: Hello, George Flippers here...How may I help you? Frank The Fish: Hey, can you make something bigger than just a small phone? I'm struggling to write stuff in online chat. Mr. Flippers: Hm, great question...That gives me an idea, the My-Pad! What do you think? Frank The Fish: Um, cool...I guess so... scene goes to SpongeBob walking down the street with Squidward one day. They are heading to the Krusty Krab SpongeBob: So, I said to him...No, I'm not SpongeRob SwearPants...I'm SpongeBob SquarePants! *Laughs* Squidward: How come both old and original stories from you are both annoying? and Squidward bash into the back of a really long line Bubble Bass: Hey! Wait your turn Bob and Squid! We're all waiting for the new My-Pads. We're going to be some of the first people to actually get them. SpongeBob: So they're coming out today? Bubble Bass: Goodness no, they've only just been announced. We're gonna camp out until they get released. SpongeBob: Wow...So, they're still in development? I'd like one of them... Bubble Bass: Yes, but that'd mean camping out here. And it isn't as easy as it sounds. People can get savage in times like this! Squidward: Waiting for a small block? How ridiculous...Fishmanity is doomed... SpongeBob: It isn't just a small block Squidward...It's made by George Flippers, he makes all the great tech devices. Millions will buy it. Including me. scene goes to Plankton watching Reality TV in a small chair with a small packet of potato chips next to him. He has grown some stubble around his mouth Plankton: Ah, what has happened to me? Every plan I do fails so miserably. Only if I could team up with someone smart, someone who could make great technology. Karen: Haven't you checked the news recently? George Flippers (AKA Mr. Flippers) the creator of MyPhones has finally announced a new product called the My-Pad... Plankton: What has that got to do with anything!? Potato Chips Anyways, nowadays I just spend all my My-Phone time watching funny cute cat videos on the Internet and leaving a comment saying "Lol"... Karen: I was looking through a book you wrote when you were becoming the evil revenge seeking person you are today. Plankton: My Cute Unicorn Diary? Karen: What? No. Why would I even read that piece of junk? I mean your "Evil Plans WishList Book"... Plankton: Oh, that book...Ah, I had good times writing that book...Good times...And then I lost it... Karen: Well...On one page it said about a plan...Put a chip into all Phones that will mind control people to eat my food... Plankton: Mind Controlling in Devices to get them to eat at the Chum Bucket? How come I never thought of that?! Karen: *Sigh* You did... Plankton: Don't mind me Karen but I'm off to have a word with Mr. Floppers....Or is it Flippers? Ah, fish paste to that...I'm just going to speak to him... scene goes to Plankton next to Mr. Flippers in Orange HQ Plankton: So, what do you think? Is it a deal? Mr. Flippers: What do you think? Of course it's a deal...You offered me half of your money just for it...I can't say no to that... Plankton: Brilliant! Mwahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha! scene goes to Mr. Flippers on a huge screen at the front of the Orange store Mr. Flippers: Greetings, orange fans...And...People who want to fit in...And people who think this is the line for Comic Con...It's really not...Now, today...The My-Pad...Is going to come out! Line of People: YAYYYYYYY!! Mr. Flippers: The doors will open in 3, 2, 1....OPEN SESAME!! doors open up and a bunch of people in the line run inside of the store Enjoy! scene goes to Bubble Bass holding a My-Pad in his hands outside of the Orange Store Bubble Bass: Success! I finally have it! Time to turn this baby on! it on and a button beeps in it Must...Eat....At...Chum...Bucket... scene goes to Patrick walking out of his rock and walking down a street of people holding My-Pads Patrick: Woah....I'm in the future!...How long was I asleep!? The Fish runs up to Patrick Hey! What year is it?! Frank The Fish: 2016 Still...But I have the new My-Pad! Ain't that cool?! I'm basically the creator of these things! Haven't you got one?! Patrick: Nope...I haven't heard of them... Frank The Fish: Haven't heard about them?! Woah! Where do you live?! Under a rock?! Patrick: Yes. Frank The Fish: Oh...Well...Bye...I'm going to the Chum Bucket...That place is brill-iant... scene goes to SpongeBob walking into the Orange Store with his Snail Bank SpongeBob: Hello there, I'm here for one My-Pad... Store Cashier: Oooh...Sorry little kiddo...A Squirrel in some space outfit just took the last one...Come back some other time. SpongeBob: Ok...Bye... scene goes to SpongeBob knocking on the door of Sandy's Treedome SpongeBob: Button on Speaker Sandy, I'm here to visit... Sandy: Speaker Outside Ok, I've unlocked the doors...Come on inside SpongeBob... scene goes to SpongeBob walking up the stairs and walking into the main room of Sandy's Tree. Sandy is at a table with a Welders Mask on SpongeBob: So, I heard you got a My-Pad...The last My-Pad... Sandy: Yup, I did...And I've discovered something quite odd...around I've ripped apart my My-Pad... SpongeBob: Wait....WHAT?!?! Sandy: Everyone I saw was heading to the Chum Bucket, what was even more strange is that they all had My-Pads...So, I decided to get one and see what's inside...I haven't turned it on yet since that's probably the thing that starts the chip in the first place... SpongeBob: Chip?...Chum Bucket? Wha-?... Sandy: There's a chip inside of the My-Pad that I think activates some kind of mind control thing and makes people want to eat at the Chum Bucket...Obviously Mr. Flippers couldn't resist having a deal with Plankton if my theory is correct... SpongeBob: Well, that's strange...Have you got the chip? picks up some pinchers and grabs a small computer chip with them and shows the chip to SpongeBob SpongeBob: Woah....Is there any way we can test it? Sandy: Yes...up box with Snail inside You can speak snail right? SpongeBob: Perfectly. The second language I can speak and understand every word of. Gary is a really good snail to have conversations with sometimes... Sandy: Well then..Let's start the test... drops the chip onto the snail and the chip turns on causing the snail to stop all of a sudden Snail: Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow.... Sandy: What did he say? SpongeBob: He said Must Go to Chum Bucket....Oh barnacles...I need to tell Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Squidward! scene goes to SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick running down the streets of Bikini Bottom SpongeBob: I'm so glad you actually came with us Patrick! Patrick: Thanks! I literally have nothing else to do! That's why I always come with you! and Sandy bash into Bubble Bass's belly and fall onto the floor Bubble Bass: Where do you think you're going Sponge and Chipmunk? SpongeBob: Hey, Bubble Bass...There's a chip in My-Pads that controls your mind...So, we're just going to get rid of-... Bubble Bass: up SpongeBob by his red tie You will not expose us...You must be destroyed...Upgraded...kicks him into a Boat Ouch! go of SpongeBob SpongeBob: We're not getting in the Orange HQ easily...That place must be really guarded.... Sandy: over to Bubble Bass who is knocked unconscious Ya know, he probably won't even remember what happened when he wakes up...We'll probably have saved the day by then... SpongeBob: Hey, he seems to have some cards sticking out of his shorts pockets...What are they? Sandy: out Cards It looks like him and some of his friends were planning on going into the Orange HQ...They have V.I.P Cards to get in. SpongeBob: That's great. We can use those to get in...on Glasses Patrick, you're gonna need some Jellyfishing Glasses as well. Jellyfishing Glasses on Patrick That's great...Come on, we've got a Bikini Bottom to save...And by that, I mean the town...That we live in... Sandy: Yes, we all got it SpongeBob... Patrick: I didn't... scene goes to Mr. Krabs and Squidward inside of the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs: We haven't got a single customer all day! SpongeBob's gone!....How could this day get any worse? I mean...This place is a Wi-Fi Hot Spot and a Pokemon Gym! Squidward: I think I know how it could get worse...Look.... shows Mr. Krabs all of his customers entering The Chum Bucket Mr. Krabs: What the?! Grrr....Plankton! I'm gonna get him for this! Mr. Squidward! You're coming with me! Squidward and starts to carry him Squidward: What the?! Hey! I'm not comfortable with this! scene goes to SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick walking down a corridor filled with guards in Orange HQ SpongeBob: to Sandy I'm glad we made it inside... Sandy: to SpongeBob Yeah, me too...Just down the hall is Mr. Flippers himself. Guard: Hey! Stop right there! Those cards are fakes! They're just laminated prints of a picture of the Internet! Stop them! of the guards start to chase SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick so they run into a room and Patrick blocks the door with himself SpongeBob: Phew, that was close...I can't believe Bubble Bass and his friends faked their cards. Mr. Flippers: around from Metal Power Tube in the middle of the room You thought they were real? Haha, barnacles no. We only give cards to the highest of the high...The richest of the rich...Not some fat slob from the 2016 Ghostbusters Comment Section... SpongeBob: Look, Floppers... Mr. Flippers: HEY! THAT'S FLIPPERS YOU BARNACLE HEAD!!... SpongeBob: *Sigh* Ok...Flippers...Look, you need to stop this...It's all evil. Despicable in fact... Mr. Flippers: Really? I'm making money of it though...So, I won't stop...But I'll stop you.. Sandy: That machine in the middle of the room must shut down all of the chips in the My-Pads...He's stalling us... Mr. Flippers: Wow, you really think I'd put it in a big pole in the middle of a room? You must think I'm stupid... Sandy: up Metal Chair and chucks it at the pole causing a glass part (disguised as metal) to smash open and reveal a small button Oh, really now? Then what's this? Mr. Flippers: Crap! You'll never stop me! Never! scene goes to Mr. Krabs and Squidward tied up on the Chum Bucket Floor Plankton: Oh, wow...I can't believe it...Looks like I've won...And I'll be getting that formula! Mwahahahahahahaha! Krabs blows Plankton into a metal table pole Plankton: Ouch! That's a jerk move Krabs! A jerk move! scene goes to Sandy slamming the button in the Orange HQ and an alarm goes off Mr. Flippers: NOOO!! My My-Pads! You monster! runs over to a small computer panel and turns it on SpongeBob: People of Bikini Bottom! Now you can hear my voice I'll proudly introduce myself, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants...And I've just free'd you from mind control...The person who controlled all of you is none other than...Mr. Floppers! Mr. Flippers: I said its Flippers you id-! Oh crap... scene goes to SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs inside of The Krusty Krab Squidward: That was strange...I mean, did we learn anything from that what happened? SpongeBob: I think we all learnt something...Never trust big businesses! THIS EPISODE WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY COSMOBO, IT WAS WRITTEN ON AN IPAD AS WELL. BUY THE LATEST IPAD AT WHATEVER TIME YOU'RE READING THIS AT...MAYBE THE IPAD 3,000?....THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT A SPONSORED EPISODE :D END!! Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Cosmobo Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts